


Rolling Right Along

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff, M/M, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Physically capable as Cavendish usually is, he's frustrated to find he's not quite immediately good at roller skating. Dakota is there to offer him a hand





	Rolling Right Along

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this came from an OTP question on a list somewhere. Something about which person is better at rollerskating, or who's really good at it and who falls over a lot, I don't remember for sure. In any case, it inspired a bit of fluff

“No.”

“Ah, c’mon, it’s fun!”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re just sore ‘cause you fell on your ass the first time and that little kid laughed at you.”

Cavendish huffed. “Yes, I _am_ sore. Physically sore,” he said, rubbing his hip pointedly. “I’m no good at this.”

“Eh, nobody’s good at something the first time they try it.” Dakota shrugged. “You gotta practice.”

That was easy for _him_ to say, Cavendish reflected with a reluctant sort of admiration; Dakota had obviously already put in his practice. He glided on the floor as though he really had come from the time of roller disco, moving with an ease of grace usually absent when he was on his own two feet.

Cavendish, on the other hand – well, Dakota’s blunt assessment of his first time in the rink had been unfortunately accurate. Both feet had gone out from under him (thankfully in the same direction) and he’d hit the floor mere minutes after making his shaky way after Dakota into the rink in the first place.

He wasn’t keen on a repeat performance.

“C’mon, look – you can hold onto me, okay?” Dakota offered.

“Yes, because that will make me look much less ridiculous,” Cavendish muttered, rolling his eyes.

“There are other people doing it,” Dakota pointed out.

Cavendish turned to look. “Dakota, I believe those are mostly, ah – romantic couples.”

Indeed, overlooking the children being towed around by guardians or friends, it seemed to be pairs of people watching one another with fond looks, laughing, or occasionally stealing kisses who were skating arm in arm and hand in hand.

“So?” Dakota shrugged again. “Doesn’t bug me if it doesn’t bug you.”

As Dakota held out his hand, Cavendish glanced at it and hesitated. “I’m really not–”

“Cav, you know I wouldn’t let you fall if I could help it,” Dakota said, and there was something so utterly earnest sitting behind his usual lackadaisical expression that Cavendish found himself reaching out before he quite realized it.

“Oh, alright,” Cavendish sighed, failing to suppress a smile when Dakota lit up.

“Great! C’mon, this’ll be fun,” Dakota insisted, taking Cavendish’s hand in both of his own to pull him back into the rink.

Before Cavendish knew it, he was making a slow circuit of the floor, Dakota’s arm in his to keep him steady and Dakota’s voice in his ear to keep him focused.

(It was proving more of a distraction than anything.)

“See? You’re doin’ great! Way better than before. Just don’t let go’a me.”

That, Cavendish realized, was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Cavendish tightened his grip on Dakota’s arm and dared to lean down enough to speak to him over the boisterous music. “No worries there. I won’t be letting go any time soon.”

Momentarily distracted from the path in front of them, Dakota blinked up at Cavendish. A slow grin swept across his face.

“Good. That’s really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/184776931773/rolling-right-along-milo-murphys-law)


End file.
